Pokémon Afterworld
by migggah
Summary: The Pokémon World was ravaged by a horrible war that awakened the legendary Yveltal. Angered by the war, Yveltal caused even more destruction all across the world. It awakened other legendaries that joined it in causing destruction. Pokemon and people hid from this destruction. Now that its over, the world is left with post-apocalyptic looking lands and environments. Who survived?
1. Prologue: Great War

**Prologue: Great War  
**

* * *

It has been a year since the Great War. Humans fought each other for power and control. Pokemon were dragged into the battles and made the fighting even more destructive. Evil organizations and good-hearted people both fueled the war. They didn't want the other side to win. Both parties did whatever possible for their own goals. Despite having good intentions, the "heroes" of the war only continued the struggle and made the war more intense.

It lasted for years… _Years_. Humans were fighting for years without seeing the error of their ways. They were destroying each other, they were destroying Pokemon, and they were slowly destroying world we all live in. That is… until Yveltal was woken up. Years of fighting awoke the Destruction Pokemon and angered it beyond belief. The world was already suffering, but Yveltal only made things worse. It flew over the battle zones destroying everything on it, humans and Pokemon alike. The war had been forced to end, but Yveltal wasn't done. It flew over the entire world destroying habitats. It no longer believed that humans could coexist with Pokemon. It was blinded with rage. Humans and Pokemon were forced to run away and hide.

As it traveled the world, Yveltal awakened other legendary Pokemon, who were also angry with humans. The Forces of Nature, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus caused natural disasters all over the world. Kyogre and Groudon began to fight each other again. Even the Legendary Birds and Beasts began to fight again. There was no sign of Rayquaza, or any other legendary who was willing to help humans and calm the rage of the legendary Pokemon.

People and Pokemon were forced to hide anywhere they could: storm shelters, basements, underground. Finally when the legendary Pokemon stopped what they were doing, people reemerged. They came out of hiding to see a world still suffering from destruction. Forests were mostly ashes, caves had collapsed on themselves, and oceans had heightened – making more swamplands and rough terrain. It was like the apocalypse had happened.

Most of the people and Pokemon involved in the war had been killed. People were scared. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know if the legendary Pokemon would be back again to cause more destruction. But there was really only one thing to do: try to fix the environment and get the world going again.

* * *

 **AN** : Hey, guys! I've been dying to write something like this for some time now, and I finally found time! I'll be trying to work on this all summer, so be sure to keep up with it! While it's just a prologue, I hope you all give me feedback and support this new series. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know!


	2. New World

**Chapter 1: New World  
**

* * *

Surrounded by rubble that once used to make up a house, a door to the storm shelter rattles. It's blocked by wood and rocks, but someone is trying to get it open from the other side. Finally, the doors are pushed open forcefully by a Trevenant's Wood Hammer. A tall, slender boy steps out of the storm shelter. Jack Harris. He puts his hand on his blond hair to cover his eyes from the sun. It's been a couple days since he's actually seen daylight. He stretches his arms upwards and yawns before patting his Pokemon.

"Good job, Trev," he says with a light smile that fades away quickly, "Now what?..."

He starts walking forward before looking around some more. His house had been surrounded by a forest. Now there was only the rubble of a forest. He couldn't really see anything in the distance. Everything seemed to have gotten flat. Trevenant growls angrily.

"It's okay buddy, I'll figure this out. Take a break." Jack pulls out Trevenant's ball and smiles at him before a flash of red light sucks it into the ball.

Jack had been training his Pokemon when he first heard news about legendary Pokemon destroying the world. He didn't take the threat seriously. It seemed like every legendary Pokemon was balanced out by some counterpart, so he was expecting the threat to die out seriously. However, nothing stopped the Pokemon. He was aware the war in another region had caused their anger, but he couldn't understand why nobody tried to save them.

Jack's thoughts were cut short when he felt a rumbling. The ground beneath his feet began to shake, so he moved away. All of a sudden an Excadrill leaped out of the ground and looked back into the hole it came from. It was unaware of Jack's presence. After a couple of seconds, several Caterpie, Metapod, Wurmple, and Weedle crawled out of the floor.

"Whoa, are you all okay" Jack moved forward, hoping none of the Pokemon were hurt. Immediately, Excadrill became hostile. It touched it's claws together as if asking for a battle. "Hey, hey, hey – calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wanna help."

The Excadrill glared at Jack for several seconds before not deeming him worthy for a battle. It simply raised its head again and turned around to face the bugs it had protected. Jack moved forward slowly and knelt down next to the Pokemon. Most of them simply stared at him, but some were visibly scared. Before Jack could even do or say anything, he heard someone yelling behind him. The Pokemon became even more startled.

Jack turned around to see what was going on. It was a girl running towards them. She was waving her arms above her head and looked scared. It was almost like she was running away from something. There was too much rubble to see anything clearly though. He looked back at the Pokemon he was standing next to, and they all looked frozen with fear. Excadrill had taken a battle stance in front of Jack. The three Metapod among the bug types began to evolve out of fear. They became Butterfree and moved in front of the Excadrill to flap their wings.

As the girl got closer, Jack could tell she was yelling to "run." But it was too late, the Butterfree was using sleep powder to put the girl to bed. She slowed down and eventually laid down and fell asleep. The Butterfree turned around and urged the other Pokemon to follow them out of there. The bugs followed the Butterfree away. Excadrill looked disappointed, but drilled into the ground and got away.

Jack turned back to look at the girl on the floor. He ran towards her to see if she was okay when he heard loud footsteps behind her. It was a Shiftry. And it was coming towards them fast. Jack finally got to the girl and knelt next to her. He shook her trying to get her up, but it was no use. She was fast asleep.

"Trevenant, come on out," he said as he held a pokeball in his hand. A flash of red light came out of the ball and materialized into the Trevenant. "Stop it with a Will-O-Wisp!"

Trevenant faced the approaching Pokemon and extended its hand. It formed a light blue fireball and launched it towards the Shiftry. The Shiftry jumped to avoid the attack then extended its own arm to release a powerful Leaf Storm. Trevenant stood in front of Jack and the girl and crossed its arms together to resist the attack. Jack closed his eyes tight as he felt the sharp wind and leaves.

"Shiftry, that's enough. They're captured."

Jack looked around quickly looking for whoever was speaking. He was more confused than ever, but things kind of made sense when a giant wooden cage fell over him and the girl. "Trevenant, help. Wood Hammer, go!"

Trevenant turned around and raised its arm over its head before it was hit with powerful gusts of wind. It was Shiftry's Hurricane. Trevenant fell to the floor, fainted. "Trev, no!.. What do you want from me? Who are you?"

A shadowy figure stepped forward from behind the Shiftry. She was a short, slender woman with red markings on her face. Her clothes were made from big leaves and she was carrying what looked like a dagger. She walked up to the cage and smirked as she stared at her prisoners.

"Call me Liv," she stared at Jack for a second.

"What do you want with us?"

Liv finally looked away. She started to walk away slowly, Shiftry followed. "Bring them to the village, stat!"

Once she said that, several shadowy figures emerged from the rubble and moved towards the cage they were supposed to retrieve.

"Wait you have to tell me what's going on! What did we do? Let us go, please! Don't you know what's happened?"

Liv stopped in her tracks. "The only thing that has happened… is justice... A chance to make a new world." She began to walk away again.


End file.
